Wing Pilots Meet Aiko
by diamondsparkle05
Summary: //I do not own the gundam pilots// Plot: The Wing Pilots Capture Aiko and are to brainwash her but something strange comes up.... Please Review.
1. Chapter 1: Wing Pilots Meet Aiko

Awards Ceremony  
A twenty-one year old guy with short black tossled hair, emerald-green eyes and a six pack on his abs, muscles bulging. In other words he had a good looking body. He walked up to the podium wearing black baggie pants and a skin tight blue muscle shirt. He lifted his hand and gently tapped the microphone with his index finger to see if it was on. He leaned forward slightly and spoke into the microphone "Hello everyone my name is Ryu Masaki, we have called you all here to introduce the new recruits. But before we begin we would like to present this beautiful saphire pendant to the best female agent in this organization ... and that wonderful young woman is Aiko Hikashi" he took a step back away from the podium and glanced around looking for Aiko while holding the pendant firmly in his hands. A smile came upon his face when he saw a young sixteen year old girl with long redish-brown hair and hazel colored eyes stood up from her chair and walked up on stage and to the podium. She wore a short black knee length dress and a low V-cut top that showed just a bit of cleavage, as she stood at the podium the lights made her dress sparkle beautifully. She turned to Ryu and looked at the pendant, it was a saphire cross lined with diamonds and it hung from a sterling silver chain. Ryu stepped forward and tied it on her, the cross fell nicely between her cleavage. "Thank you" she whispered then turned to the podium, she leaned forward and began to speak softly into the microphone "My name is Aiko Hikashi, I am Agent Star, I was born on Blue Heaven and brought here to GOA at the age of nine. I have been training for seven years and have become one of the best female agents in this organization" she smiled and walked off the stage and took her seat as Ryu began to introduce the new recruits.  
Dance Floor  
  
As the night went on there was a dance so that the new recruits could get to know all the other agents better. Ryu gazed around the room and immediately spotted Aiko on the dance floor, dancing with a tall seventeen year old guy with sleek straight blonde hair and sky-blue eyes and muscles bulging out from his arms. He wore baggie blue jean pants and a tight white muscle shirt that made his muscular upper torso stand out. Ryu walked over to them, Aiko and the guy stopped dancing and turned their attention to him. "Hello Ryu" Aiko said while smiling. "This is Devon Rei, he's Agent Fang, he was my partner a couple of weeks ago and helped me defeat the Skedar Clan, one reason was because they were causing havoc all over the South Side of GOA, the other reason was because I couldn't handle this mission on my own" Ryu turned to Devon and bowed then turned back toward Aiko "May I have a word with you, Miss Hikashi?" "Yes, of course" Aiko said while walking with Ryu to a dark side of the room where no one was near. He leaned against the cold brick wall and stared at Aiko then finally said "Officer Ishka gave me a mission and I would like you to partner up with me and defeat the Wing Pilots" Aiko smiled and leaned against the wall next to him. "Alright I'll help you out, but how many pilots are there to defeat?" Ryu turned and looked at her "About four or five pilots, but you must be very careful. They're here disguised as agents" Hearing that Aiko stuck her hand into her black leather purse and pulled out a dark black gun called a falcon silencer and strapped it around her waist with her black vail to keep it hidden. Ryu saw this and headed for the stage, once he got up there he told the DJ to play a nice slow song, the DJ nodded and played "Three Little Words" by Nu Flavor. As people began to dance Aiko slowly crept around the dance slowly examining the people dancing around her. All of a sudden, a tall seventeen year old guy with short brown tossled hair and prussian-blue eyes with plain blue jean pants and a grey tanktop spotted Aiko walking around the dance floor in caution. He noticed the look on her face and assumed that it was Agent Star he slowly walked through the crowd of people and walked up behind her quietly, he took out his pistol and smacked her on the back of the head with the handle. Aiko began to feel light-headed, she began to fall back, but the strange guy caught her and dragged her toward the door. Ryu saw this, he jumped off the stage and headed for the door quickly. As Ryu got to the door four other guys blocked his way, Ryu took out his CMP150 and knocked out one of the four pilots. Devon saw this and came up to Ryu "You go save Aiko I'll distract these other three" Ryu nodded and quickly ran out the door before any of the other three pilots could get to him. Since the three pilots had their attention turned to the door, Devon quickly took out his DSK and knocked one out. As he did other agents saw this and new that something had happened, they immediately rushed over to him and provide him with backup. As three agents knocked out the remaining pilots, Devon turned to them and informed them about Aiko "Aiko has been captured, Ryu is already on his way to rescue her, he may need backup so lets go!"   
The Big Chase  
  
With that he ran out the door and headed for the parking lot where all the motorcycles were lined up and ready to go. They saw that one was missing and suspected that Ryu had already taken it. As they started the motorcycles they looked on the radar and saw that Ryu was about a mile ahead of them. They took off. Ryu was behind the guys hummer and all of a sudden there was a roadblock ahead and the hummer got through and Ryu didn't get through because the men in the other cars started firing at him. Ryu pulled out his CMP150 and started shooting at them he killed them all but ended up with a bullet scrape on his right shoulder. Since it took him ten minutes to defeat the henchmen and in that amount of time the other agents caught up with him.   
Later in some room...  
  
"The capture of Agent Star was successful and now we will be proceeding onto phase two once the equipment is all set and ready to go" said someone in a cold montone voice. "Good work ... now tell them that I want that brainwashing equipment ready and installed by our engineers as soon as possible... you hear me!!! I want it done soon and quickly got that!!!" said the person on the other end of the phone line in an old raspy voice. They hung up the phone and ended the conversation.   
The Cell   
  
Awhile later Aiko awoke to find herself in a huge cold metal cell with titanium bars. She stood up walked over to the bars and gently placed her finger on one. She quickly removed her finger when she felt an electric shock run through her finger. "Damn it, an electrical force field" "Well of course there is an electrical force field, my dear, we wouldn't want you to escape, now would we?" said a tall thin guy with a bit of muscles about sixteen years old with short blonde tossled hair and ocean-blue eyes he wore dark khaki pants, with a melon colored shirt and a purple vest over. Aiko looked at the strange guy and asked "Who are you? and what are you going to do with me?" The guy softly chuckled then responded "I'll tell you my name but that is all you're going to get from me, my name is Quatre Raberba Winner" he walked out of the room and locked the door. As he did Aiko cursed in every language she knew "GO TO HELL QUATRE!!!" When she figured that no one was coming back she sat down in a dark corner and looked around to see if she could find a way out without getting killed.  
Escape Attempt 1  
  
As Aiko sat in the cell she waited, then around eight o clock a tall sixteen year old guy with long chestnut colored hair and indigo colored eyes walked into the cell room, he was wearing dark black jean pants and a black t-shirt. He pressed a couple of buttons on the keypad that was on the wall. Aiko heard a loud BEEP noise and stood up. The guy turned to her "Give me you hands" he said in a semi-serious tone. Aiko stuck both her hands through one of the gaps between the bars. The indigo-eyed guy pulled out some chrome handcuffs out from his back pocket, he opened them and handcuffed Aiko. Aiko glared at him, but all indigo-eyed guy did was smile. He pulled out a golden key from his right pocket and unlocked the cell door. Aiko kicked the door open and took off running. As she ran through the velvet carpeted hallway she began to slip off the handcuffs. She managed to get one hand free which was better than nothing. She heard footsteps behind her and picked up the pace of her running as she got her other hand free and tossed the handcuffs away. She was about three feet away from the exit when she got tackled to the floor by a tall strong seventeen year old guy with sleek black hair and brownish-black eyes, he was wearing white baggie pants held up with a black belt he also wore a tight blue shirt and had his hair held back into a small ponytail. He took out a black strap and tied her hands to the back of her then pulled her up to her feet "Nothing like that will ever happen again!, Duo was careless to think that an Onna would actually listen." He pulled her into a bath chamber and closed the door behind him "You need to shower and once you're done you can inform us and we'll come get you" he said while removing the strap. He walked out of the room, pressed a few buttons on the keypad next to the door and walked off. Aiko sat there thinking /Damnit, I need to get out of here. I wonder why they haven't killed me yet./ she sighed and stripped down to her underclothes, then turned on the water and started her shower. Once finished with her shower she got out dried off and changed into her same clothes, then sat down on the counter and rang a bell that sounded throughout the building and waited. 


	2. Chapter 2: Aiko Faces her kidnapper

Face to Face with her kidnapper  
  
The door swung open, Aiko looked up and saw a guy with short brown tossled hair and prussian-blue eyes with plain blue jean pants and a grey tanktop. He glared at her "I see that you're done with you shower" he said in a cold voice. Aiko slowly nodded feeling a bit frightened. He walked towards her and pulled out a black hankerchief and tied her hands together "You will do exactly as I say, got that?" Aiko took a deep breath and nodded as she stared into his prussian blue eyes. He stared deep into her eyes, probing for any sign of fear, but he failed. He pulled her to her feet and dragged her out of the bath chamber. She walked with him without struggling, they walked up to two huge cherry oak wooden doors. He pushed the doors open, once Aiko got a glimpse of the room she stayed staring at it in 'awe' it was the most beautiful bedroom she had ever seen. It was huge with a prusain rug, velvet red drapes that matched the walls, in the center of the room was a queen size canopy bed dressed with silk around it along with red satin sheets to cover the mattress. She turned to the left and saw a two huge opened doors that led to a large walk in closet and to her right was a velvet couch. The guy turned to her and said "This is your room" he pulled her into the room untied her hands threw her on the bed and said "If you need anything while you stay here, my name is Heero Yuy" with that he walked out of the room, closed the doors and locked them through the outside with another keypad. She layed on the bed confused and scared she took a deep breath and managed drift off to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Next Morning

The Next Morning  
  
Aiko awoke to the sound of a flute playing beautifully in the distance, she opened her eyes and sat up. Once her blurred vision cleared she looked around the room and saw the drapes were held open by a golden colored rope. She got up from the bed and walked to the opened window on the right, she looked out the window and saw a tall young man whose brown hair was covering half of his face, the only thing visible was one closed eye. He was wearing blue jean pants and tight blue long-sleeved turtle neck shirt, she looked closer and saw that he was playing a flute. She kneeled there on the floor and placed her elbows on the windowsill. Just then her heard the doors open, she turned and saw Heero walk into the room. She looked at him and moved to the away from him cautiously. "Don't worry I won't harm you" he said while still walking toward her. "How do I know that?" she asked calmly. "Just come with me, and I'll..." he got cut off when she slapped him. "Fine have it your way, then" he walked out of the room and shut doors with automatically locked. She stood there with her hands curled into fists she let out a scream of pure anger. Just then she heard the music stop, she turned back toward the window and saw that the guy had left. She let out a soft sigh, walked over to the bed and sat down. She leaned against the pillows and let her fingers trace the designs on the satin case. A few moments later the doors opened and Quatre walked into the room quietly "Miss Hikashi while you were sleeping Trowa and I brought you some clothes that you can change into while you stay here" he said while pointing to the huge regal oak wooden doors. Aiko looked at him confused "Who's Trowa?" she asked. "I am" said a voice coming from the hallway. Aiko turned toward the door and saw the guy that was playing the flute outside earlier. "Well thank you both for being so kind now if you'll excuse me I'll get changed into some new clothing. Quatre and Trowa nodded and walked out of the room and closed the doors. Aiko stood up walked to the closet and opened it, inside of it were racks filled with clothes and at the bottom were shoes, belts, purses, and at the very back of the closet was a CD player. Aiko picked it up and saw that it was a SONY brand she plugged it into the wall and pushed play since there was already a CD in there. She smiled as she heard the the music the song was "Bump Bump Bump" from B2k. She picked out an outfit which consisted of tight blue-jean bell bottoms and a red halter top and red 5 inch heeled shoes. As the song went on she started dancing, shaking her hips and all her body. The whole time she was dancing, Heero was watching her through the spy video camera that was hidden behind the one of the drapes, and was sending a taped video clip to his laptop. Duo walked up behind Heero and peered over his shoulder "Wow, she's a pretty good dancer" Duo said while keeping his eyes on her body movement. Heero didn't say a word he just stayed staring at Aiko dancing. As Duo watched her he began thinking of when she kicked the door open and ran. /Shes strong and yet she has such innocence in her features/ he thought to himself.  
~Please Read and Review, if you like it I'll continue adding more, if you don't I'll work on it and add later on~ 


	4. Chapter 4: That Afternoon

That Afternoon  
  
Aiko was sitting on the bed listening to the CD for the twenty-third time, all of a sudden she heard a knock on the door, she got up and opened it. She was shocked to see it was Duo standing before her "Yes?" she asked in a curious tone. He smiled at her and asked "May I come in?" She nodded and stepped to the side, he walked into the room and took a seat on the velvet couch. "What are you doing here?" she asked while keeping her distance from him, and started to slowly move toward the doors. He noticed this and got up from the couch then walked toward her, she was already half way out of the door when she bumped into something and fell to the floor. She looked up and saw it was Heero "What are you two going to do with me?" she asked in a calm voice. "Oh nothing much, we're just going to take you for a little walk" Duo said as he grabbed her hands while Heero pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Aiko struggled furiously to get loose from Duo's strong grip. "Let me go!!" she yelled while getting one of her hands free, as she did Duo pinned her to the floor while Heero handcuffed her and tied her feet together with one of Wufie's black straps he then pulled out a black hankerchief and tied it around her head to cover her eyes. Heero then stood up while Duo picked her up and hauled her over his left shoulder and began walking down the hallway to a small room hidden behind a huge painted portrait of Relena. Duo took one look at the and said aloud "Gah! she's horrible" "Don't remind me" Heero said while holding the door opened for Duo."What did you even see in her Heero?" Duo said as he walked through the door and sat Aiko down on a table. "I don't know" Heero said while closing the door behind him and she walked into the room. Quatre who was in the room placed a gas mask on Aiko, as she began to breathe in the fumes she lost consciousness and fell into Quatre's arms. "Do we really have to go through with this?" he asked while untieing the hankerchief. "Yes, we do" said Heero who was already programming the machine for the brainwashing sequence. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Brainwashing Sequence

The Brainwashing Sequence 1  
  
Once Heero got the machine up and running, Quatre took the mask off and placed a helmet on Aiko's head that was connected to the machine . Once he finished with that he gave Heero the 'okay' to start the brainwashing sequence. Heero pressed a few buttons on his laptop and the machine started to go to work. They watched the machine send bolts of electricity to Aiko's head, it shocked her slightly they then saw red liquid running through the tube from her head to the machine. A few minutes had passed, Heero continued typing programs into his laptop. The memory loss sequence was half way finished when all of a sudden everything shut down. Heero's eyes widened, Duo and Quatre turned to him "What happened?" they both asked at once. "There was a slight malfunction in the machine's system ... someone didn't double check it" he said in and annoyed/angry tone. He turned to Quatre and glared at him, Quatre 'eeped' and said "I wasn't the one checking the equipment Trowa was" "Duo go fetch me Trowa" Heero said while turning back to his laptop and tried to fix the little problem in the machine, Duo nodded and walked out the door. Aiko opened her eyes and sat up on the table, Quatre and Heero looked at her shocked. "Wasn't that gas supposed to have her knocked out for about an hour, Quatre?" Heero asked while glaring at Quatre. Quatre slowly nodded. Aiko just looked at them frightened "Who are you people?!" she yelled out in a frightened tone. "Don't worry ... we won't hurt you" Quatre said while moving closer to her. She removed the helmet from her head and threw it at him "Stay back! don't come near me!!" Heero looked at her . "She probably lost all her memory, Quatre ask her what her name is" Quatre turned back to Aiko and softly said "What is your name?" She looked at him and slowly mumbled "Aiko ... Hikashi" "Well atleast some of it" Quatre said as he got closer to her, she jumped off the table and ran for the door, only to run into Duo, she yelped and fell to floor and started crying. "What happened?!" Duo asked as looked down at the young girl sitting on the floor crying. "She lost most of her memory, but now we have to wait for the machine to be fixed to get the information that she needs into her system, because a certain someone didn't double check on the machine!" Heero said in a raised tone of anger. Trowa's eye widened as he saw Heero glaring at him "Heero, but I did check it twice and I didn't find any bug in the machine" he said calmly. "I'll take Aiko to her room" Duo said as he kneeled down next to her and gently wrapped his arms around her. As he did she began to cry more feeling even more frightened. "Shh ... its alright I won't hurt you I promise" he whispered softly. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. He cradled the young girl in his arms, stood up and walked out of the lab and down the hall to the room she was staying in. 


	6. Chapter 6: New Aiko

New Aiko  
  
As he got to the room he opened the doors, walked in and layed her down on the bed, Aiko clinged onto him tighter and he broke free from her grasp and just stared at her. "There is no need to be frightened, no one is going to hurt you." Duo said as he walked toward the opened doors. "Wait" Aiko said in a scared voice. Duo stopped walking and turned around to look at her "Yes?" he asked. "Please ... don't leave me in here alone" she said in an even more terrified voice than before. "Why are you scared? no one is going to hurt you, trust me on this okay?" he said as he walked back over to the bed and sat down at the edge of the bed. Aiko sat up and stared at Duo without blinking for several minutes, Duo just looked at her and smiled. Aiko finally blinked and smiled back with a small giggle "What's your name?" she asked curiously. He hesitated to respond to her question then finally said "Duo ... Duo Maxwell" Aiko smiled. "Alright Duo, I trust you" she said as she while continuing to smile. Duo chuckled "I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me to the kitchen for some ice cream or something but I'll let you sleep, you've been scared enough for one day" "Ice cream!?!" Aiko said in an exited tone "I love ice cream!" she added. Duo smiled at the expression on her face. Aiko jumped to her feet, grabbed Duo's hand and pulled him out of the room and down into the kitchen, then searched for the freezer. Once she found the ice cream, she grabbed an ice cream scooper and piled the ice cream into a bowl that Duo was holding for her. "Whoa girl, calm down its not going to go away, plus you don't want to get a brain freeze now do you?" She smiled and looked at the bowl that was overflowing with ice cream "Well we can share that, I don't eat that much ice cream because I don't wanna ruin my figure." she said while putting the ice cream away. "WOW!! WHIPPED CREAM!!" she yelled out then stretched her arm up to grab it, as she did her shirt went up a bit and revealed her red panties. Duo saw her panties and smirked, then put on a normal face as she turned back around with the whipped cream can in her left hand. Duo walked to the table and sat down as Aiko grabbed two spoons and sat down next to him. She handed him a spoon the uncapped the whipped cream bottle and started coating the ice cream. Duo just stared at her with his eyes wide then said "I think thats enough whipped cream Aiko" She looked at him and blushed slightly "Oops, I always get carried away with whipped cream" Duo smiled and started pigging out, Aiko smiled and joined in. Duo slowly grabbed the whipped cream can hid it "I want more whipped cream" Aiko said while placing her hand where she had set the can down "Hey ... where'd it go?" she asked. "Oh you mean this?" When she looked at him abit confused, he smirked, pulled out the whipped cream can from underneath the table and started spraying her with it. "Ack! Duo stop!" she yelled out while laughing. Duo smiled and continued spraying her, she sat up and knocked the can out of his hand with her foot. The room immediately got went silent /I thought she forgot everything ... maybe her mind still remembers some parts/ Duo thought to himself. "Oops ... I'm sorry Duo" Aiko said with a sad look on her face. He snapped out of his thinking and smiled "It's alright Aiko" he grabbed a napkin and started to clean off her face, she smiled then stood up. "I think I'll call it a night" she turned and walked to her room. Duo cleaned up the mess and walked out of the kitchen and down the hall way he stopped at her doors and peeked into her room, she was asleep on her bed with the window opened. He walked into the room closed the window and the drapes, and he walked over to her smiled, then leaned down and softly kissed her forehead. He stayed watching her for a few moments then walked out of the room, down the hallway and into his room. During the middle of the night Duo awoke to the sound of footsteps in his room. He opened his eyes and sat up in his bed, and looked toward the door way and squinted his eyes to see who was there "Aiko?" he asked in a sleepy voice. "I'm sorry to of woken you up so late Duo but I got scared in that big room by myself" she said while walking toward his bed slowly, her slippers slightly brushing against the rug as she walked. "It's alright, now sit here and tell me what scared you, besides staying in that huge room" he said while turning on the light and yawning. She sat down on the bed "I heard these strange noises outside my window, I got up and looked out the window and saw a strange guy looking at me, so I screamed and ran out of the room" Just then Heero walked into the room "They're here" he said to Duo. Duo stood up and walked over to Heero and whispered "So they actually came for her?" Heero nodded and whispered back "You come with me I'll have Quatre keep her calm. Duo nodded and turned to Aiko "You stay here Quatre will be here soon" Aiko quickly got up from the bed and walked over to Duo then wrapped her clung to him tightly "Please Duo don't leave me here alone" she said in a shaky voice. Just as he was going to say something to comfort her Quatre walked into the room and placed his hand on Aiko's shoulder gently. Aiko looked at him, when she noticed that he wasn't going to hurt her she let go of Duo and walked into Quatre's arms, he wrapped his arms around her gently and whispered "Everything is going to be alright, no one is going to harm you." Duo smiled and walked out of the room with Heero, when they got downstairs they saw Trowa and Wufie holding a guy down on the ground, they lifted his face and Heero saw it was the one chasing them on the motorcycle. "What have you done with Aiko?!" the guy yelled out while struggling to get up. Heero walked over to them and looked down at the struggling guy "What we did with her is none of your concern, but what shes going to do to you is something you should really worry about" Heero looked at Wufie and nodded. Wufie smirked and knocked the guy out with his pistol, then he and Trowa threw the guy out and away from their building. Back in Duo's room, Aiko was asleep in Duo's bed, Quatre had layed her down and covered her then met up with other guys in the lounge area. "Why now, after two days, have they decided to come for her?" Duo asked while tapping his fingers against the arm rest on his chair. "I don't know Duo, but we'll just have to make sure that she stays indoors and away from them until we are able to get the machine working correctly. Isn't that right Heero?" Trowa said. Heero looked at them and simply said "Hn." which of course usually meant 'yeah' or 'sure'. "Well its late lets all go get some sleep and we'll figure out something in the morning." Quatre said while getting up and heading for his room. The other guys agreed and headed for their own rooms. Once Duo got into his room he noticed that Aiko was fast asleep, he didn't want to wake her so he layed down on the other side of the bed and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please Read and Review I would like to know what you all think of my fic. ^-^ 


	7. Chapter7: Aiko's Suprise

Aiko's Surprise  
  
Duo awoke the next morning to the feeling of heat upon his chest. He looked down and found Aiko sleeping with her head gently resting upon his chest; he smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. Aiko softly yawned and opened her eyes. She looked up at Duo and smiled. She stayed laying there for a while longer but when noticed where she was she jumped up and scooted away from him. "I am so sorry Duo I didn't know" Duo sat up and chuckled softly "It's alright Aiko; you were comfortable I don't mind" Aiko smiled and stood up them walked to her room. Duo stood up grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Once he was finished and fully clothed he got out of the bathroom and headed down to the kitchen. He stood at the entrance of the kitchen and glanced at everyone. He saw Heero, Trowa and Wufie sitting at the table all reading separate sections of the newspaper; Quatre was cooking the main course while Aiko was making muffins. "Good morning Duo" Quatre said while pouring Duo a cup of coffee. Duo grabbed the cup of coffee and took a seat at the table. "Does anyone have the sports section?" he asked while looking at the wall of newspaper articles surrounding him. He waited but there was no answer, just then the door bell rang. "I'll get it" Aiko said while placing a tray of muffins at the table, then headed off to answer the door. Once she got to the door she opened it and saw a tall guy with sleek blonde hair and sky- blue eyes standing before her. "May I help you?" she asked. "Aiko come with me please" the young man said while holding out his hand to her. She stared at his hand "I am sorry sir but I am not going to go with you" He just stared at her a bit confused "Aiko . its me Devon" she backed away from him "I am sorry, but I don't know anyone by the name of Devon" Devon moved closer to her and grabbed her hands "You have to remember me, we're best friends" Aiko got her hands free and said in a demanding tone. "If you do not leave these premises immediately I will have you thrown in the cell and starve" Devon just looked at her and sighed then turned and left the house. Aiko slammed the door and stormed into the kitchen angrily. Everyone looked at her "What's wrong Aiko?" Quatre asked. "Nothing . I'm going to go for a walk in the garden near my room" without another word she took off her pink apron and walked out of the kitchen. Everyone just exchanged looks at one another then nodded and got up from the table and headed after her. Once they got to the garden they saw Aiko sitting on the ground underneath a tree, she was fiddling with the hem of her shirt. They all looked at Duo and signaled for him to go talk to her, Duo nodded and walked toward her and sat down beside her. "You want to tell me what's bothering you?" he asked softly. She looked at him but didn't say anything. He stared into her eyes "I can tell something is wrong, please tell me what it is I won't tell the others I promise." She cleared her throat and nodded "This guy named Devon was at the door, he wanted me to go with him . I don't know who he is but it seems like I've known him." A horrified look came upon Duo's face; he slightly shook it off and smiled. "Do you want me to leave you alone to think for awhile?" Aiko nodded a bit, Duo stood up and walked back to the guy and told them what had happened. "We need to finish the brainwashing sequence today" Heero said with a tone of seriousness. "But Heero." "No buts Duo this has to be done" "No! I won't let you harm her!" "Don't raise your voice at me Maxwell" Heero said while pushing Duo to the ground and walking over to Aiko. Duo quickly got up and kicked Heero in the back causing him to fall. "I said don't touch her Heero." Aiko looked up and saw Duo coming toward her. Aiko stood up and walked over to him. "Is something wrong?" she asked curiously. Before Duo could answer he got knocked to the ground by Heero, Aiko took a step back but Heero grabbed her carried her to the lab. "Heero let me go!!" "no" Aiko fought to get free, elbowed Heero in ribs and fell the ground, as Heero was catching his breath Aiko got up and took off running. Heero turned to Wufie "Get her" Wufie took off running after Aiko; he grabbed her and held her arms tightly. "What we're going to do to you won't hurt one bit" Aiko sobbed quietly then spoke in a shaky voice "Please . Wufie . let me go" Wufie paid no attention to her, he picked her up and rushed to lab. Once in the laboratory he sat Aiko down on the table, she stared at Wufie and Heero terrified. Wufie smacked her across the head and knocked her out, and then Heero placed the helmet on her head. When he did the helmet sent powerful electrical shocks to her body. Just then she sat up and knocked the helmet off, she opened her eyes and stared at them. "Oh great, what happened now?" Wufie said in an annoyed tone. Aiko jumped off the table and kicked the door open and ran out before Heero or Wufie could figure out what happened to her. As she ran down the hallway she met up with Duo, she stopped and stared at him. Duo stared into her eyes and knew she had her normal memory back. Without saying a word she leaned toward him and kissed his lips softly then broke the kiss and ran out of the building. 


End file.
